


Настоящая семья.

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [6]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Past Relationship(s), WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: У Фары всегда были непростые отношения с родными.
Relationships: Farah Black/ Tricia (Trillian) McMillan, Implied Dirk Gently/Todd Brotzman
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135367
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Настоящая семья.

С момента завершения дела в Бергсберге Фара пыталась находить больше удовольствия в семейных обедах. Строго говоря, редкие воссоединения семейства Блэк никогда не были чем-то праздничным или особо теплым. Ее ближайшие родные оказывались вечно заняты на серьезных государственных службах, а отец никогда не был по-настоящему доволен ею, как бы Фара ни старалась (а она, блин, прикладывала все силы). И даже ежегодное барбекю на День независимости походило больше на ежегодный отчет о карьерных успехах, разве что в неловких декорациях из пива и фейерверков. Фаре следовало расслабиться, но получалось в итоге лишь испытывать яростный стыд за себя и свою недостаточную компетентность на фоне остальных. 

Внимательный Тодд в первый же год совместных отмечаний подобных дат в агентстве заметил, до чего же напряженной та была все время. Должно быть, он что-то обсудил с Дирком, поскольку позже те вдвоем бодро предложили, чтобы в такие “традиционные” праздники Фара оставалась у себя дома. А менее официальные — закрытие очередного дела, например, — они и так вместе справляют на отлично и гораздо чаще, так что какие обиды. Ох уж эти ребята, умеют быть тактичными в совершенно неожиданных вещах. Но у Фары, конечно, от сердца сразу отлегло. И некоторое время она так и делала — проводила очередной национальный выходной в тишине с какой-нибудь хорошей книгой или за двойным выполнением силовых упражнений в спортивном зале. А потом с ней вновь связался Эдди. Наладить отношения с братом Фаре хотелось уже давно, да как-то не находилось достаточно подходящего момента. Или социальной ловкости. Так что она с облегчением приняла его собственную попытку восстановить теплые отношения. Плохо так размышлять, но со смертью отца над всей их семьей словно рассеялось некое тяжелое облако и дышать стало как-то легче.

На обед (совершенно обычный, и вовсе не надо зацикливаться на том, что нужно опять показать себя с лучшей стороны, это просто милая встреча...) Фара приехала с осторожным чувством надежды. У Эдди как всегда все было схвачено — работа в службе внутренней безопасности, симпатичный дом с ухоженной лужайкой, приветливая жена. Все очень правильно и обычно. Нормально.

“Нормально” было совсем не по уровню Фары. 

Поначалу обед шел очень даже неплохо — приятно все же узнать, что у твоего братишки все хорошо и спокойно. Но потом все внимание, конечно, обратилось к ней, и вот тут знакомое чувство неловкости вернулось. Эдди вежливо кивал, пока Фара возбужденно пыталась описать их последнее расследование, но видела — она, черт возьми, уже видела усталое “о нет, снова за свое” в его глазах. Сердце неприятно кольнуло. В конечном итоге девушка скомкано закончила свой рассказ и со звоном положила приборы на тарелку. 

Нет, ничего не изменилось. Она все еще не заслуживала от собственной семьи ничего, кроме тихой жалости. Но она не была каким-то неисправным членом их команды, она просто была… другой! Собой, со всеми своими особенностями и странностями. И Фара не виновата, что она не вписывалась. Ее принимали такие же чудаковатые друзья, открыто и честно, так почему же ей следовало цепляться за то, что ей не подходило? С ней все было в порядке. После “Звуков ничего” и всего, произошедшего в Бергсберге, она знала точно — она в порядке.

В гостиной со светлыми стенами повисла неуютная тишина. Мэй, жена Эдди, шелестящим шепотом извинилась и отошла в кухню за десертами, явно стремясь удалить себя из этой сцены. Сам Эдди же неторопливо вытер руки салфеткой и оглядел Фару внимательным взором, совсем как у отца.

— Что ж, надеюсь, правительство хотя бы сняло вас со своих радаров.

— Конечно же сняло, я же сказала тебе, — холодно отчеканила Фара, поправив лежащие перед ней нож с вилкой. — ФБР уже точно нас не разыскивает. Не уверена, что ЦРУ совсем сбросило Дирка со счетов, но сейчас это не приоритет…

— Боже мой, только послушай себя! — не выдержал Эдди и открыто покачал головой. — Неужели ты не видишь, что ввязалась в очень сомнительную компанию? С опасными элементами высокого уровня: с экс-рокером с криминальным прошлым и очень мутным иностранцем? Я, что ли, единственный, у кого еще остались глаза в этой семье? Фара!

Он попытался остудить пыл и заботливо протянул к ней свою большую руку, но та порывисто убрала ладони со стола и отодвинулась. Ему вовсе не обязательно было вести себя грубо. 

Эдди коротко вздохнул.

— Мне стоило помнить о том, что ты с юности была такой. Что-то в тебе всегда оставалось трудным. Ты вечно отвлекалась на проблематичные, неблагонадежные вещи, воображала из-за них себя немного особенной. Взять хотя бы то, как все вышло с Триш...

Фара сжала губы и уставилась на брата во все глаза. Вот такого удара она от него не ожидала. С Триш была связана ее главная, да и единственная история разбитого сердца. Всю свою юность и несколько лет после Фара была сосредоточена на физической и профессиональной подготовке для службы в боевых силах. Никогда не отвлекалась на обычные девичьи развлечения или отношения с кем-либо. Кроме как с Триш МакМиллан. Она была англичанкой арабского происхождения, с красивыми волнистыми волосами, отлично разбирающейся в математике и астрофизике. Фара влюбилась просто по уши, впервые в жизни. Но потом та вернулась ненадолго в Англию и вскоре просто исчезла. Последнее, что Фаре удалось узнать, — девушка была на вечеринке в Ислингтоне и ушла с нее с неким наглецом, разодетым как суперзвезда. Отец не одобрял отношения с Триш с самого начала (по причине банальной нетерпимости), а после ее исчезновения Фару еще каким-то образом обвинили в случившемся. Как если бы она не только разочаровала своего гомофобного отца, но еще и не смогла удержать отношения на плаву. Провалила еще один тест на пригодность. И хоть с того случая прошло уже лет пять, в глубине души больно Фаре по-прежнему было. Она все еще иногда думала о Триш.

— И как я должна это понимать?

— Ты же осознаешь, она совсем не годилась для тебя.

По каким именно параметрам Фара узнавать не хотела.

— Я пропущу чай, — она натянуто улыбнулась, поспешно встала из-за стола и покинула дом прежде, чем кто-либо нашел подходящий предлог, чтобы она осталась.

Фара села в машину и поехала на предельно допустимой скорости, не оборачиваясь и игнорируя все звонки. Разговоры бы все равно прозвучали притянутыми за уши, чисто из вежливости, а ей это не надо. Ей больше не нужна была ничья жалость. Ее чувства к Триш и к девушкам вообще — не ошибка. И в ней самой вовсе нет неисправности.

Но старая рана все равно успела немного открыться, и Фара таки пустила слезу за рулем. Как же горько понимать, что она не заслуживала такого обращения! Почему она не могла помнить из тех времен хотя бы хорошее? Нет, соберись. Слезы точно того не стоили. И все же ей очень не хотелось быть сейчас одной. К счастью ей больше было и не обязательно. Автомобиль почти интуитивно свернул в сторону района Спрингсборо.

— Ого, Фара? Не ожидали увидеть тебя… Дирк! Это Фара!

Дирк за плечом Тодда, в пижамных штанах и футболке с названием давно распавшейся группы, издал из кухни губами нечто вроде торжественных фанфар. Следом же раздался глухой “шлеп!” и звонкое:

— Пицца попыталась от меня сбежать, но все под контролем! Так, иди сюда, умопомрачительно вкусная цыпа... 

Тодд издал неприлично громкий хохот, но заметил, что Фара все еще стоит у порога, и тут же склонился ближе.

— Все в порядке?

В его голосе звучали искреннее беспокойство и забота. Из квартиры вкусно пахло, и Дирк (явно с характерными следами на шее, но Фара решила тактично это проигнорировать) уже что-то беззаботно напевал под нос. Фара впервые за весь день расслабленно выдохнула, расправила плечи и улыбнулась. Она была дома. Там, где ей было место. А значит, грустить не было причин.

— Лучше не бывает.


End file.
